1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to deployable reflectors typically used in conjunction with mobile and portable ground station communication applications of the kind which include a hub, a plurality of rib members radially extendable therefrom and a metalized mesh fabric that stretches between and attaches to the rib members to form a dish-shaped reflective surface when the reflector is deployed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel metalized mesh fabric panel construction and method for attaching and accurizing the mesh fabric reflector panels onto the rib members of a deployable reflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Deployable reflectors for use in conjunction with radio frequency antenna assemblies for ground station communication applications are well known in the art. In accordance with typical prior art designs, such deployable reflectors include a foldable parabolic dish-shaped reflector surface consisting of a lightweight, flexible metalized mesh fabric which is stretched across and attached to a plurality of rib members that extend radially from a central support hub. Typically, the foldable reflector surface is constructed from a plurality of gore-shaped metalized mesh fabric panels which must be attached to each other and to the rib members in order to approximate the necessary parabolic curvature for the dish-shaped reflector surface.
One known approach to constructing a parabolic reflector surface from gore-shaped mesh fabric panels requires a specially made tool for building up the gore-shaped mesh fabric reflector panels to the desired bowl shape.
FIG. 2 shows an example of such a prior art tool 1 in the form of a plug mold having the desired reflector shape. The tool 1 includes a number of gore-shaped metal panels 2 positioned over a plurality of curved radial ribs 3 to form a dome representing the reflector surface. Gore-shaped mesh fabric panels 4 are then laid on the metal panels 2 and are held in place by magnets 5. The gore-shaped mesh fabric panels 4 are so positioned on the tool 1 such that their adjacent long side edges overlap one another by about 3/4 of an inch (1.9 cm). The overlapping edges are then bonded together using a silicon adhesive to form a seam. Once the glue sets, a spatula or like tool is used to separate the glued seams from the metal gore-shaped panels 2 of the tool 1. Then, a second assembly operation is required for attaching the built up dish-shaped reflector surface to the individual, radially extended rib members of the reflector.
This is a long, tedious and messy operation which requires some skill to ensure accurate results. If the dish shape is wrong or there is too much slack in any particular panel region, the whole mesh fabric reflector surface is usually scrapped since it is too difficult to accurize or correct the shape of the mesh fabric panels once the glue sets.
A further disadvantage is that the tool itself is heavy, difficult to move, expensive and time consuming to construct and takes up a lot up floor space when not being used. Further still, a separate tool is required for each reflector size.
Accordingly, there is a definite need in the art for a low cost and simple method for accurately attaching a foldable reflector surface to the radial rib members of a reflector which is built up from a plurality of gore-shape metalized mesh fabric panels.
A further requirement of a foldable and deployable, metalized mesh fabric reflector surface is that it exhibit both excellent mechanical and electrical properties. In particular, the metalized mesh fabric should resist stretching or sagging as this will adversely affect the focusing accuracy of the reflector. Also, the "openings" in the weave for the metalized mesh fabric should be optimized to accommodate both mechanical and electrical requirements. That is, the weave openings should be large enough to minimize wind loads likely to be experienced during outdoor use and, at the same time, be sized sufficiently small to accurately reflect high radio frequency (RF) signals up to and including X-Band frequencies for satellite communications applications.